Alakazam
|-|Alakazam= |-|Mega Alakazam= |-|Abra= |-|Kadabra= Summary Alakazam is the first ever fully evolved psychic Pokemon, and is notable for being extremely powerful. It evolves from Abra into Kadabra at level 16, and from Kadabra to Alakazam when it's traded. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 7-B | At least 7-A Name: Alakazam Origin: Pokémon Age: Varies Gender: Varies Classification: Psychic-type Pokémon, Third form Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Psychic Powers (Mind Manipulation and Reading, Energy Manipulation, Creation (Its spoons were created by its psychic power), Telekinesis, Genius Intelligence, Precognition, Bypassing of forcefields and defense boosts, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Forcefields, Levitation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification, Resistance Negation, can reflect its status effects onto others (Via Synchronize), can prevent indirect damage via Magic Guard, Resistance to Fighting- and Psychic- type moves Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely City level via powerscaling | At least Mountain level (Via powerscaling to Mega Tyranitar) Speed: At least Transonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman via telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown (All of its moves are Special except Psycho Cut, which is still a launched projectile) Durability: Large Building level+ normally (Should be at least comparable to Magikarp). At least Town level, likely City level with psychic powers that are always active. | Large Building level+ normally. At least Mountain level with psychic powers that are always active. Stamina: High. Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Kadabra and Alakazam have their spoons. | Alakazite Intelligence: High. Alakazam is extremely intelligent, smart enough to outperform a supercomputer and perform complex calculations to gain an edge in battles - it is said to have an IQ of 5,000, and never forgets what it learns. Weaknesses: Dark, Ghost, and Bug moves. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *Alakazam's learnset. Abilities (Abra/Kadabra/Alakazam) *'Synchronize': The attacker will receive the same status condition if it inflicts a burn, poison, or paralysis to the Pokémon. *'Inner Focus': Immune to being flinched. *'Magic Guard': Can only be damaged by attacks. Outside forces and statis conditions aren't affective. *'Instinct:': A Conquest ability. Alakazam's instinct and precog makes it so it swiftly evade attacks. *'Life Force:': A Conquest ability. Alakazam heals every so often. *Every IQ Skill under the "F" IQ group. Abilities (Mega Alakazam) *'Trace': Once Alakazam mega evolves, it copies the opponent's ability. Moves *'Role Play:' Alakazam exchanges its passive ability with that of the opponent. Can only be learned as a Kadabra. *'Kinesis:' Alakazam's signature move. Alakazam bends one of its spoons, lowering the opponent's accuracy. *'Teleport:' Alakazam teleports, getting away from the opponent. *'Confusion:' Alakazam releases a weak telekinetic burst that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Disable:' Alakazam nullifies the use of the attack last used by the opponent. *'Psybeam:' Alakazam shoots a psychic energy beam that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Miracle Eye:' Alakazam stares at the opponent, which forces the next move of Alakazam's to hit and makes the opponent no longer immune to Alakazam's psychic moves. *'Reflect:' Alakazam erects a barrier that lowers the effect of physical attacks. *'Psycho Cut:' Alakazam tears at the opponent with blades of psychic power. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Recover:' Alakazam mends itself, restoring its health. *'Telekinesis:' Alakazam levitates the opponent, making them easier to hit for a while. *'Ally Switch:' Alakazam switches its position with one of its allies through teleportation. Outside of game mechanics, this shouldn't be limited to allies. *'Calm Mind:' Alakazam calms itself, upping its special attack and special defense. *'Future Sight:' Alakazam predicts an attack, and slightly later, a move hits them. This move bypasses defensive boosts and forcefields/barriers. *'Trick:' Alakazam somehow swaps held items with the opponent. Key: Alakazam | Mega Alakazam Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Races Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 7